Sato Hikari
|image = |caption = Sato Hikari, June 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Idol |active = 2016-2019 ( years) |agency = (2016-2019) |label = (2016-2019) |generation = 1st Generation |join = July 30, 2016 |left = July 26, 2019 |days = 2 Years, 11 Months, 26 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido }} Sato Hikari (佐藤光) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Sato Hikari was born on April 19, 2004 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2014-2015 Prior to taking part in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition, Sato was a children's model since 2014."佐藤光10才 一推し追加 ♪ 海の撮影会" (in Japanese). Shinichi Photography. 2014-07-04. She was also enrolled at Actors Studio Japan, a performing arts school in Sapporo."佐藤光11才 表紙に採用された写真♪" (in Japanese). Shinichi Photography. 2015-07-28. 2016 On July 16, it was announced that the successful applicants of the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition would join the newly established trainee branch, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. Sato was officially introduced as one of the first seven members on July 30 at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Oota Haruka, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kudo Yume, Kitagawa Ryo, and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-31. 2018 From March 11 to March 18, she was the only Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member to participate in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~. 2019 On July 26, the list of members appearing in Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ was released, and it was announced that Sato had completed her training."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 9月」タイトル・出演者・チケット発売日決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. (Archived) Personal Life ;Education As of April 2019, Sato is currently in her last year of middle school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sato Hikari (佐藤光) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 156cm''BOMB'' September 2018 Issue. *'Western Zodiac': Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2019-07-26: Training completed (left) *' Status:' **2016-07-30: Member **2019-07-26: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2019) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Impersonations *'Hobby:' To watch DVDs *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Grapes *'Favorite Sport:' Tennis *'Favorite Color:' Emerald Green *'Charm Point:' Doing manomane of Yashiro Yuu, who does monomane of Ashida Mana *'Motto:' Ichigo ichie (一期一会; Once in a lifetime) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Utakata Saturday Night!", "Shabondama" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Favorite Country Girls Song:' "Boogie Woogie LOVE" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki Works Internet *2016–2019 Hello! Project Station *2017 Upcoming Radio *2016–2019 Hello! to meet you! Trivia *Her future goal was to have a major debut and go all over the country, as well as to try acting and variety. *She shares the same last name as Morning Musume 10th generation member Sato Masaki, and former Up Up Girls (Kari) member Sato Ayano. See Also *Gallery:Sato Hikari *List:Sato Hikari Discography Featured In *List:Sato Hikari Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Sato Hikari es:Sato Hikari Category:2016 Additions Category:Sato Hikari Category:Aries Category:Blood Type AB Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:April Births Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers Category:2019 Departures Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido